Invisible Angels
by Cells-girl
Summary: Two girls get into an accident and try to figure out weither they survived or not when they come upon the glass house and meet it's inhabitants...


Invisible Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own Thir13en ghosts. Susan and Sara are all that I own, that and the jeep.

"Speech"  
'Thoughts'

"We need to stop for gas Susan." I looked over and frowned at the gas gage the pointer was below the E.

"We'll make it to the next town don't worry there's enough left." Susan looked over to me and smiled. Her cheap red lipstick was smudged and just to piss me off she stuck out her toungue showing her new piercing. I just sighed and looked back out the window at all the snow and ice on the trees.

"They have quite a bit of snow here." I said as I brushed a stray strand of red hair from my face in annoyance.

"Yea ice too." Susan gasped as the car skidded sideways and almost went off the road.

"Be careful my dad will kill me if we wreck the jeep." I said grabbing the dashboard to steady myself.

"Sara just calm down geeze, if I wreck the jeep I'll help pay for the repairs. You know that." She patted my shoulder to try to help calm me down. I just sighed and patted her hand so she would stop.

"All right but I'm holding you to that." I looked over to her and she just smiled. Her shoulder length black hair was tied back in a ponytail and her skin was a healthy tan. Her dark purple eyeliner was smudged a bit around the corner of her eyes but she refused to clean herself up. She wore a pink halter top that clung to her like a second skin and her black hip hugger jeans were torn at the knees and around her feet. I sill shook my head when I looked at her sandles, it was the middle of winter and even I wouldn't wear them. Her green eyes turned to me when she noticed me staring.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I turned my eyes away and stared at my outfit for awhile. I wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans. My tennis shoes were a faded black and scuffed up around the toes from use. I had my shoulder length red hair in a messy ponytail and my glasses were bent a bit from where Susan had hit me. I let my gray and yellow eyes trail over my pale skin dotted with freckles and I sighed. When it came to beauty Susan would be on center stage accepting the award where I would be behind the curtain in the shadows. The guys wanted sexy not cute and I was all but sexy. Susan often referred to me as her shadow because we hung around together so much we were almost inseperable.

"Oh my god!" Susan's yelling pulled me from my thoughts. She had lost control of the jeep and we were skidding along the side of an old wooden bridge. I screamed and grabbed the dashboard until my knuckles were white.

"Pump the breaks!" I yelled at her but we hit the side of the bridge before she had a chance. The impact caused my head to hit the side window causing darkness to consume my vision.

"Sara wake up!" Susan shook me awake, she had a gash on the side of her skull by the hairline and blood was dripping down her face. "We need to get out before we fall." Her voice was full of fear as I looked out the back of the jeep just to see a twenty foot drop to the icy water below. We were about halfway across the bridge just over Willow lake; about ten miles outside of Willow Grove.

"How are we going to get out without falling?" I asked.

"Open your door and try not to move backwards." She whispered as I opened the door. I managed to crawl onto the bridge and reached back for her hand.

"Grab my hand I'll pull you out." I said and she nodded before climbing over the passenger seat to grab me by the wrist. The jeep seemed to groan and slide backwards pulling me with it. "Hurry jump!" I yelled. She tried to jump but got her foot caught in the seatbelt and the jeep finally lost it's grip on the bridge and fell back to the water below. Susan wouldn't let go of my arm and I was pulled with her and the jeep into the water and under the surface. The water was freezing cold and got colder until the jeep hit the bottom of the lake making a thump as it settled. Susan was running out of air and her grip tightened on my arm pulling me towards her.

I was stunned but managed to grab the edge of the door and pull myself down to the seat. Susan was tugging on the seatbelt trying to free her foot; I grabbed her leg and motioned for her to stop squirming. As soon as she stopped moving I wrenched her leg free and pulled her from the jeep. The cold water was making me sleepy and I started to close my eyes from fatigue. I could feel Susan pulling me to the surface but I passed out before she could get me above water. It felt like I was floating then all my feeling was gone.

"Sara wake up, oh god wake up!" I once again woke up to Susan's yelling and as I opened my eyes she seemed relived and held me close. "I thought I lost you, you weren't moving and I couldn't find a pulse. The cell phone is still in the jeep and I couldn't get to it. We're going to have to walk back to Willow Grove for help." She helped me to my feet and I noticed that she didn't look well at all. Her skin was a pale blue and her right arm was sliced open. Strangely enough she wasn't bleeding so I guessed I must have been out for awhile.

"Susan, why is the sun rising? The last time I checked it was a little after six pm." I looked over to her and she just shrugged.

"I have no idea, but we should get going if we're going to make it back to town before noon."

"Lead the way." We walked for about an hour and for some strange reason our clothes weren't drying. The cold from the snow wasn't bothering me either, I looked over to Susan and she was staring straight ahead. I shrugged it off as a side effect of shock and kept walking. By noon we were still about six hours from town and hadn't seen a house for miles. I was beginning to lose hope when a large glass house came into view there were even a few cars in the driveway. I pointed it out to Susan and she became quite excited.

"Maybe they have a phone and we can call for help." She ran towards the house and my eyes started to play tricks on me. Did she just flicker?

"Susan wait up!" I yelled and ran after her. She stopped at the front door then looked back at me strangely.

"Should we knock? I don't see a doorbell or anything." I just shrugged and she started knocking on the door. The glass on the door seemed to light up as she hit it but the door opened by its self and we rushed inside.

"That was a little odd don't you think so?" She ignored me and ran inside.

"It's so warm in here." Susan smiled and started to spin around with her arms sticking out. Her actions made me roll my eyes and continue walking into the house.

"Hello is anybody here?" My voice echoed along the walls.

"Can I help you?" A voice behind me asked. I jumped then turned around to face a tall blonde man in a gray suit. His eyes were so pale they were almost white and he had blood running down both sides of his body. It almost seemed like he had been cut in half but I just shook that thought out of my head.

"Yeah, my friend and I were in a car accident a few miles from here. Could we by any chance use your phone?" He seemed to debate my question but then straightened his tie and smiled.

"Of course you can, just find your friend and meet me in the library. I'll get the phone ready for you."

"Okay thank you." I hurried back towards the front door and saw that Susan was admiring all the little trinkets lying around. "Susan they said we could use their phone but it's in the library."

"Where's the library?"

"Um…I kind of forgot to ask." I chuckled nervously and she rolled her eyes.

"Ok let's look around." Susan sighed and led me around a couple of hallways until we found the man standing in the library with another guy wearing a dark cape and holding a cane. They turned to us as we entered and the guy with the cape just smiled and took his leave.

"That was my employer Cyrus Krittacose; by the way I am Ben Moss." He smiled as his gaze fell on Susan. "And what would your name be?" He walked over to Susan and took her hand and kissed it. Susan blushed as this was the first man to ever do this to her.

"I-I'm Susan." She managed to stutter. Susan only stuttered when she was around a guy that she really liked. I just rolled my eyes and cleared my throat making them both look at me in annoyance.

"I'll just go look around for a bit and let you two talk." Susan smiled as I turned to leave and mouthed a thank you. Smirking I walked out into the hall just to see Cyrus walk around a corner. For some reason he was peaking my interest and I wanted to see what he was doing. I followed him up until he walked down a set of stairs that seemed to be leading to a basement of some sort. I could see down into the basement and down part of the hall and waited until Cyrus disappeared from view before I traversed the stairs to the cold of the basement. After a few corners it was obvious that I had lost his trail and I was lost. Not wanting to have him find me down here and trying to explain why I turned and walked down another hallway.

_ Well, well what do we have here? _

The voice made me jump a little and I looked around until I came upon it's source. There was a boy around my age maybe a year younger, he was handsome even with half of his body torn and bleeding. It seemed like he was stuck in a small glass cube and I couldn't seem to find an openeing in the glass that he could have gotten in. He looked me up and down all the while swinging his bat idly by his side. I walked over to him and gave him a good look over. "Who are you?"

_ The names Royce doll, Royce Clayton and who might you be?_

"I'm Sara. My friend Susan and I came her looking for a phone to call the cops."

_ Why would you want to do that? Anyways why are you looking in the basement?_

"First off Susan accidently drove my jeep off a bridge back at Willow Lake. We have to report it or my dad will have a conniption. Secondly Ben said there was a phone in the library but once he saw Susan it was obvious that they needed some alone time." I sighed as he cocked an eyebrow at me.

_ Your friend drove your ride off a bridge and you came out with hardly a scratch?_

His remark made me think; I looked myself over. Apart from the wet clothes and frozen strands of hair I was almost untouched. I touched my head where it hit the glass and there was only a slight bump. The skin around my left elebow all the way down to the wrist was shredded but it wasn't bleeding. It was tender and I could see the bone in some spots. "I guess we should call an ambulance instead" When I looked up Royce had moved over to the glass in front of me and was looking at my arm.

_ That must have hurt but then again I know how ya feel doll_

He lifted up his right arm and it was torn and there was bone and gore poking through the skin. I held back a slight grimace and looked up to his face. "How can you live with all that damage?" He just smirked and shook his head.

_ I ain't alive doll_

This time I didn't hide my shock. "You mean your dead?" He shook his head in agreement. I let out a shaky breath. "I've never met a dead guy before." That comment made him laugh.

_ Yea well there's a first time for everything_

He had a point but before I had a chance to say anything else I heard footsteps echoing towards me.

_ That's Cyrus I'd know his footsteps anywhere, you'd better run back upstairs before he finds you_

"Ok but I got turned around and I can't find the stairs again." His face seemed to frown in thought then he pointed back behind me.

_ Take that hall two lefts a right then a left. Should take ya right to the stairs _

"Thanks Royce I just wish I could stay and talk to you some more." I quickly ran down the hall and took the directions he said and found myself right at the base of the stairs. I looked back but couldn't see him anymore so I hurried up the stairs and wandered back into the library.

Ben was sitting on the chair with Susan straddling him. Her hips were moving and they were both moaning which made me blush and rush off before they could see me. I wandered around the first floor for awhile trying to give them as much time that they needed. After an hour I got tired and walked back to the library only this time they were on the desk. I gagged and ran off in search of a bathroom, there weren't any on the first floor so I tried upstairs and quickly found one. After a few minutes of dry heaving I felt a little better. I only wanted to gouge out my eyes a little bit now. I walked downstairs and saw Cyrus turn down a hallway which led to the kitchen. "At least he's not in the basement anymore." I quickly went back down to the basement and found my way back to Royce's room. He was smoking a cigerette and staring off into space looking sad.

"You know those things are bad for you." He seemed shocked and dropped the cigerette onto his lap and stood up slapping his crotch and cursing.

_ Geeze doll don't sneak up on me like that. Shouldn't you be upstairs with your friend calling and ambulance or something?_

"I would but she seems to be occupied. They've been at it for hours now." I shuddered when the vision of Susan and Ben on the desk flickered before my eyes. Royce just shook his head and rubbed his temple.

_ Well what if Cyrus comes back down here and sees you?_

"Last time I checked he was heading off to the kitchen."

All right but I think you should go back upstairs it should be safer for you 

"Since when are you interested in my safety? You don't even know me and if you wanted me to leave you should have just said so." I couldn't help myself and I could feel myself start to cry as I ran back upstairs again. I should have been used to this by now, meet a guy then have them ask me to leave. I once again walked to the library to see if Susan was finally done. She was sitting on the desk kissing Ben and he had his hands up her shirt. This was starting to bug me so I cleared my throat making them jump apart and straighten their clothing. "Am I interrupting anything?" It was obvious I had but I just played innocent.

"No nothing at all." Susan blushed and jumped off the desk and dusting herself off. "We were just talking."

"Yes talking." Ben said quickly while zipping up his fly. The phone is over here; he walked over to the desk and pulled a cell phone from one of the drawers. Susan took it from him and blushed again before walking over to me and turning it on. We waited for the welcome screen to load and she called the police. She tried, then tried, and tried again but there was no survice and she almost threw the phone down in frustration.

"There's no service out here, we'll have to walk into town ourselves." She growled to herself and slammed the phone on the desk. "Ben are there any other phones maybe one with a ground line?"

"Cyrus likes his privacy, he didn't want a ground line. Cell phones were his only choice when it came to the phones." He sighed then a smirk graced his features again. "It seems that you should stay the night. I could show you around the house in the meantime. Cyrus was a collecter of many fine things. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I showed off his collection."

"Of course not, by all means Ben show them my treasures. By the way I must run into town and pick up some things, I will be sure to notify the local authorties of your presence and send them back here." Cyrus looked over to me and his lips twitched down as if he wanted to frown but refrained. "Ben put them in the guest rooms and make sure they are comfortable until the police arrive."

"Of course Cyrus, their comfort is my first priority." Ben smiled and put an arm around Susan as Cyrus left in a huff; his black cape swirling behind him. Ben showed us around the first floor and the upstairs making sure to show off all of Cyrus' little trinkets. I was put in the room at the far back of the hall and Susan had the room by the stairs. I was a bit jelous; her room had satin sheets and a vanity complete with a fully furnished bathroom.

My room had a queen sized bed with cotton sheets but had a nice sized bathroom. I was tired and emotionly drained after today so I opted to go to bed right away. There was a set of night clothes in one of the drawers of the dresser. I walked it the bathroom and changed into them making sure to dry off as much as I could before climbing into bed. I didn't sleep well; I tossed and turned all night and had the oddest feeling of being watched as I slept. I woke up and my clothes were drenched with the freezing water again. My hair had frozen into small braid like clumps and I could swear that my wound had been bleeding during the night. I changed back into my clothes which had dried off and were only slightly damp and cold. It seemed that I couldn't warm up no matter how hard I tried. Susan wasn't in her room or upstairs at all, so I checked downstairs and found her in the kitchen. She had cleaned herself up and bandaged her wounds. Her skin was even starting to get it's color back, she was going to be fine.

"Hey Sara I made scrambled eggs and toast. Do you want some?" She asked while waving a pan of eggs at me.

"Sure that sounds great." I said and sat down at the table where a plate of eggs and toast was set down in front of me. After a few bites I looked over to where Susan had sat down and started to eat. "I swear you're a better cook then me. You don't even have to try or use a recipe." She smiled and I turned back to my food. "Oh and thanks for the breakfast."

"Don't mention it." She smiled but then a look of worry passed her features. "Wasn't Cyrus supposed to send some police back here to help us?"

"Yea but I don't remember them ever showing up." I said trying not to drop my eggs from the fork.

"Maybe we should go ask Ben what happened." Susan pushed her plate away and stood up. "Wait here I'm gonna go ask him." She marched off and I helped myself to her plate as well as my own. I was still a little tired from everything that happened yesterday but I wasn't going to let it show. After I had finished Susan still hadn't returned so I did the dishes for her and cleaned up a little. I'd hear somebody talking in the hall so I wandered off towards it. Ben and Cyrus were arguing about something, Susan wasn't anywhere in sight so I decided to evesdrop.

"Cyrus you were supposed to send the police so they could get some help." Ben said he looked distressed.

"Did I now?" Cyrus just smirked making Ben even more upset.

"They need medical attention, for all we know they have internal bleeding!" Ben yelled.

"They'll be fine, Susan is healing up nicely."

"What about the other girl, Sara?"

"She's beyond helping. Don't worry Ben she could prove very useful to me." He smirked again as I ran back to the kitchen. Susan was waiting for me; she looked upset.

"Sara, Cyrus said that he didn't remember ever telling us that he was going to get help." She put her head in her hands and held back a sob. "We're going to be stuck here forever!"

"That's not true," I began. "plus I bet if you asked Ben would get you out of here. He seems to like you a lot."

"Do you think so?" Susan looked hopeful.

"Of course I think so."

"Thanks Sara I needed to hear that." She rushed over and hugged me before running off to find Ben. I sighed and decide to walk around for a bit some more. There wasn't anything to do, Cyrus didn't even own a Tv! I couldn't go talk to Royce again because he made it obvious that he didn't want me around. I sighed and decided to wander around the basement while avoiding going by Royce at all. There were other people scattered around in similar cubes as Royce. Many of them were sleeping and I was glad they were. There was a very tall man with bullet holes riddling his skin who looked creepy, even while he was sleeping. I just kept walking until I found a guy dressed somewhat modern curled up in a corner of a cube almost out of sight. He rolled over in his sleep and I saw that he was bleeding from his head. His left wrist looked shattered and there was a sharp sliver of bone poking out. I walked over and taped on the glass making him spring awake and jump to his feet.What the hell? Who are you?

He seemed nervous and was looking around wildly for some unseen threat. "I'm Sara who are you?" He stared at me for a moment before blinking and stumbling through his answer.

_ The names Dennis, Dennis Rafkin_

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you Dennis. At least you seem nice."

_ What do you mean by that?_

"You haven't asked me to leave yet." He just looked confused then cleaned his glasses before looking back to me.

_ Whatever, anyways what brings you to the big glass house?_

He wasn't turning me away and didn't seem so bad. I ended up telling him the whole thing up, I didn't even edit out the parts with Susan and Ben. After my story he was leaning against the glass staring at me.

_ So she drove your jeep of the old bridge and dragged you down with her. How did you survive that?_

"I honestly don't know; what I do know is that Susan is healing nicely whereas." I pulled up my sleeve a little more to show my wound and that it hadn't changed a bit. The bone still showed a bit and it was still torn as bad as yesterday. "I kind of hit the side of the bridge as we were pulled down. It's a little tender but it doesn't seem too bad."

_ Geeze that looks bad, how the hell can you go on like that?_

"Gee thanks." My voice was flat and I seriously considered leaving and talking to somebody else.

_ Didn't mean to hit a nerve there, just chill ok?_

I ran a hand through my frozen hair and over a damp sleeve. "I'm kind of sort of half frozen so how can I chill anymore?" He noticed that I was indeed half frozen before saying anything else.

_ Are you sure your ok? I hate to say it but you look a little odd are you even sure you survived the fall?_

"Of course I survived the fall, I pulled Susan from the jeep and saved her life. She saved mine but pulling me out of the water." Dennis seemed to be lost in thought for a while before shrugging and walking over to the other side of his cube to stare at me. I became uncomfortable under his gaze, it was almost as if he was sizing me up. "Is something wrong?"

_ No, nothings wrong I'm just trying to figure out how you survived the twenty-foot drop to the water and the other twenty to the bottom. Especially with your wound I mean... Never mind_

He shook his head and walked back over to me and sighed as he saw the tears starting to show in my eyes.

_ I didn't mean anything by that, if you haven't noticed I'm kind of a freak. I can't touch anybody without seeing a whole life of shit flash behind my eyes. It used to be that if I went within ten feet of anything dead I would go into seizures. That stopped after I died though. I haven't been this close to a cute girl ever and I'm afraid I've never really known what to say around them._

He blushed and looked away quickly before cleaning his glasses again. I felt the tears subside and a blush spread across my cheeks. Nobody had ever been this nice to me before and I didn't know how to really react. I brushed a strand of frozen hair from my face and stared at my feet for a bit. When I looked back up he was standing behind the glass right in front of me and our eyes met. I gulped and took a step back as he put his hand on the glass.

_ I've never tried this before but could you put your hand on the glass? I'm just curious about the accident, I'm not even sure this is going to work _

I put my hand over his and his eyes seemed to glaze over and he looked like he was staring at a very bright light. A look of pain went across his face so I pulled my hand back and he settled down. "What did you see?" He didn't answer right away and slumped down to the floor holding his head. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" I felt really bad and hoped that he wasn't hurt too bad.

_ It's nothing… It's just nothing. I'm still confused. It's all jumbled up I'm having trouble making heads or tales of it. I'm sorry if I scared you._

"So I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked while tugging at the hem of my shirt.

_ No you didn't hurt me I'll be fine that happens a lot._

"Oh ok that must really suck." He just smiled and shook his head.

_ I'm used to it. So how long do you plan on staying?_

"I don't really know, Cyrus said that he'd send the police yesterday but he never did. We'll probably have to walk back into town and that could take a very long time."

_ That must suck. By the time you'd make it into town you would be exausted It's a long walk. I know_

"Hey Dennis, how come you're stuck in that big glass cube like the others? You don't look scary…"

_ Well this is what Cyrus does to the souls he enslaves. First he'll chase you down then trap ya in glass but only if he needs your special talents._

"It's too bad you're stuck in there; I know that I'd go stir crazy." I sighed trying to wipe out the image of myself in my own little cube. I made a silent promise to get him out of that cube and get us all to safety. Hopefully I would be able to keep the promise instead of letting it painfully die inside me like all the others.


End file.
